


Ode to the boy I love

by maluu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maluu/pseuds/maluu
Summary: Larry!AU in due parti di pura introspezioneSe cercate un racconto d'azione o se siete amanti delle storie con molto dialogo, mi dispiace, ma questa fic non è ciò che fa per voi.Dove Harry è un artista, Louis è un poeta, siamo fuori da uno spazio definito, in un tempo imprecisato, non accade nulla e l'unica cosa che conta è l'amore per l'arte e per quel genere di arte particolare che sono certe persone.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Autoritratto

Louis si appoggiò al muro grigio della stazione con una sigaretta tra le labbra e la valigia rigonfia ai piedi. Soffiò fuori un po' di fumo per poi aspiralo col naso e cercò di imporsi di stare calmo. Il suo corpo, teso, completamente incordato, l'avrebbe potuto tranquillamente tradire se qualcuno fosse passato di lì; davvero chiunque, anche il più distratto dei passanti, si sarebbe accorto con facilità del suo stato d'agitazione. Non c'era nessuno, comunque, perfino la stazione si era svuotata, e Louis pensò che fosse un bene; non voleva mostrarsi eccessivamente vulnerabile, almeno non più di quanto già facesse col suo lavoro, né debole agli occhi dei suoi vecchi compaesani. Consumò solo metà della sigaretta prima di spegnerla e si affrettò a controllare che ora fosse, seppur inutilmente, perché il suo orologio si era fermato e non avrebbe potuto scegliere momento peggiore per farlo. Non che sapere da quanto tempo fosse lì ad aspettare gli avrebbe cambiato la vita, certo, ma rinfacciare al suo migliore amico il ritardo avrebbe reso il rientro più dolce. Il viaggio in treno era stato eterno e straziante, e riempirlo con i libri che si era portato dietro non era bastato a renderlo più piacevole. Gli era anche parso strano, perché di norma era una persona molto paziente. Probabilmente, la voglia di rivedere il suo quasi fratellino lo aveva arso da dentro come un combustibile, impedendogli di stare calmo e fermo seduto al suo scomodo posto. Si era sommata poi al suo nervosismo, una volta sceso, non tanto l'attesa perenne in solitudine, quanto la veloce perdita di sensibilità dovuta al freddo. Alla fine, per guadagnare un po' di calore, decise di sedersi, pur ritenendo la cosa poco elegante, e di aspettare raggomitolandosi su se stesso. Probabilmente l'unico difetto del suo migliore amico era la mancanza di puntualità, tanto che ad un certo punto della loro infanzia aspettarlo era diventata un' abitudine per lui. Erano state le lunghe attese ad avvicinarlo alla scrittura. Le sue giornate avevano ruotato intorno all'amico per gran parte della loro infanzia; Louis evitava con attenzione di farsi trovare in casa all'infuori degli orari dei pasti, andava a correre con quel bambino dalle mani costantemente sporche di colore e giocavano o cercavano di affogarsi a vicenda nel fiume. Era stato divertente per un po'. Louis si passò una mano congelata sulle labbra. Le aveva morse senza un motivo e il vento freddo aveva contribuito a farle sanguinare. Se ne era accorto esclusivamente grazie alle tracce di sangue che erano rimaste sulla sigaretta e aveva pensato che passandoci la mano ne avrebbe avuto la conferma. Il sangue lo disgustava profondamente. Aveva un'avversione così profonda per quella roba che gli scorreva nelle vene da desiderare a volte di poterci far fluire l' alcool al posto del sangue. Ne avrebbe voluto un po' in quel momento di alcool, che almeno lo avrebbe riscaldato. L'idea di alzarsi e andare a cercare un locale o un qualsiasi altro posto al chiuso l'aveva pure sfiorato, ma il suo migliore amico gli era sembrato così entusiasta di andare a prenderlo di persona nella sua ultima lettera che non voleva deluderlo. In tutta sincerità non avrebbe saputo nemmeno come orientarsi da solo, mancava da quel posto da troppo tempo e il suo stato d'ansia nervosa dipendeva proprio da questo. Avrebbe perso completamente la dignità e quel poco di contegno che stava faticosamente tentando di mantenere, piangendo per l'ansia, per il freddo e la stanchezza, se il suo amico non si fosse presentato nel giro di cinque minuti.  
La prima cosa che vide di Harry furono le gambe, nascoste dal tessuto nero dei pantaloni e solo in parte coperte da un cappotto che un tempo doveva essere stato della giusta lunghezza. Le osservò avanzare verso di lui senza fretta e non fu tentato né di alzare lo sguardo né di tirarsi in piedi; studiò l'andatura del suo migliore amico e cercò di imprimersela nella memoria. Alzò gli occhi solo quando quelle gambe si fermarono davanti a lui, tanto vicine da poter essere toccate. Harry gli chiese se si fosse addormentato, così, senza nemmeno salutarlo, come se fosse stato un poveraccio ubriaco in cui era incappato per sbaglio. Louis gli allungò una mano per farsi aiutare a tornare in piedi. Entrambe le mani di Harry circondarono la sua; erano grandi, con le dita lunghe e affusolate, le vene leggermente in rilievo e tracce di colore sotto le unghie tenute corte, forse mordicchiate. Una volta arrivati a casa di Harry, ripensandoci, Louis non sarebbe stato in grado di decidere se fosse stata più confortante quella stretta forte e sicura o l' abbraccio fraterno nel quale era stato travolto subito dopo. Harry, o meglio il suo cappotto, odorava di naftalina e pigmenti ad olio. I suoi capelli risentivano del brutto vizio di attorcigliarli intorno alle dita o addirittura ai pennelli e non sembravano minimamente curati, seppur lunghi e belli come l'ultima volta che li aveva visti. Il tragitto verso casa fu silenzioso. Louis continuò a osservare l' uomo al suo fianco pensando di non essere notato; le sue mani, piccole se comparate a quelle di Harry, non smisero nemmeno per un secondo di tremare. Anche Harry l'aveva guardato, studiato, usato, ma con molta più discrezione. Aveva cercato di dare il giusto nome alla sfumatura dei suoi occhi, che pensava di aver dimenticato. Se non avesse indossato un cappotto, probabilmente sarebbe già stato in grado di riprodurre le sue braccia, ogni muscolo, ogni neo sulla sua pelle con precisione. Tuttavia a lui il tragitto, che all'andata era sembrato interminabile, parve stavolta troppo breve, non sufficiente per riabituarsi all'idea di avere l'amico vicino. Harry viveva da solo, ma a Louis la casa non sembrò affatto vuota quando vi arrivarono. Le pareti bianche, spoglie e anche un po' sporche e rovinate a causa dell'umidità contrastavano con le tele del suo migliore amico. Nel lavandino della cucina c'era una pila di stoviglie usate ancora da lavare e cibo mai mangiato. La camera di Harry era la stanza più grande, stipata di lavori in corso, con solo il letto a renderla utilizzabile. Harry fece accomodare Louis nella stanza attigua. Non riusciva ancora a credere che fosse realmente lì, con lui, a respirare la stessa aria, a pregare le stesse muse, a commiserarsi in silenzio e ad imprecare contro l'arte, quella puttana che li aveva infettati con la peggiore delle malattie. Louis mise da parte la valigia senza nemmeno aprirla, si tolse il cappotto e lo gettò sul letto con noncuranza, nonostante continuasse a sentire freddo. Harry rimase sulla porta.  
\- Sai che ho venduto una tela proprio ieri? Ho sentito una strana fitta allo stomaco quando non l'ho più vista accanto al letto, dovrei smettere di affezionarmi ai miei dipinti. -  
\- Secondo me, Harry, era la fame -  
Louis si sedette sul letto con un leggero sorriso beffardo dipinto sul viso e iniziò a strofinarsi le braccia per scaldarsi.  
\- Possibile, dipingere non mi fa affatto mangiare -  
Harry si decise a fare qualche passo avanti nella stanza e recuperò una coperta dall'armadio vicino al letto.  
\- Ti ho comprato della carta, comunque. Non voglio vederti scrivere su pezzi di giornale mentre sei mio ospite -  
Lanciò a Louis la coperta, invitandolo con un cenno della testa ad avvolgersela intorno al corpo.  
\- Cosa ti fa pensare che io abbia intenzione di scrivere mentre sono qui? -  
\- Tu scrivi sempre e ovunque, Louis, è così da quando avevi dodici anni. Oltretutto, nemmeno la poesia fa mangiare molto, non credo tu voglia passare tutto il tuo tempo qui a girare senza una meta spendendo soldi che non possiedi. - Si sorrisero con la consapevolezza di essere tornati ad un' ambigua, agrodolce abitudine di rinfacciarsi anche le cose più infime. Ovviamente, nessuno dei due osò confessare all'altro quanto fosse stata dura la lontananza. Harry consegnò una delle sue chiavi a Louis prima di uscire dalla stanza lasciando la questione della carta in sospeso. Gli disse che doveva terminare un ritratto, ma Louis realizzò immediatamente che stesse mentendo, che in realtà si era solo sentito in imbarazzo, a disagio. Non c'era nessun altro in casa all'infuori di loro due, nessuno che potesse posare per un ritratto. Oltretutto, Harry aveva una strana relazione con le sue tele, questo Louis lo sapeva bene, anche grazie alle lunghe lettere che si erano scambiati. La maggior parte delle volte Harry dipingeva il mare, i fiumi, i laghi, qualsiasi fonte d'acqua gli sembrasse interessante, ma mai era ripetitivo. Aveva un'ossessione per i riflessi della luce sull'acqua e non esauriva mai la voglia di andarsi a cercare una nuova sfumatura di blu da impiegare nei dipinti. Al contrario, si sforzava di fare ritratti solo se commissionati e ogni volta soffriva mentre il pennello accarezzava la tela. Non avrebbe mai voluto vendere la sua arte o piegarla al desiderio altrui, ma davvero con i quadri non si mangiava, e a volte era convinto che bisognasse trovare un compromesso con la realtà per continuare a starne fuori. Louis non aveva questo problema; nessuno gli chiedeva di scrivere qualcosa in particolare e poi c'era sempre almeno una persona che riusciva a sentire quei sentimenti canalizzati sulla carta come propri. Harry lo invidiava da morire, ossessionato dall'idea di prostituire la propria anima e le mani per soldi. Louis, dal canto suo, cercava di confortarlo dicendogli che, in fondo, quando riusciva a pubblicare qualche scritto, anche la sua di anima diventava merce da svendere, ma mai, mai Harry si sentiva suo pari. Per questo, quando era andato a comprare la carta per le poesie di Louis, aveva deciso di fare lo sfacciato per una volta nella vita, e provare ad abbassare quell'uomo al suo livello. Gli aveva scritto un'enorme richiesta su uno dei fogli, con una calligrafia disordinata, giusto per insozzare quella carta, e internamente aveva ordinato, pregato, implorato che Louis la esaudisse una volta letta. E lui l'aveva letta subito, una volta rimasto solo nella stanza. Era lì, sul suo comodino, insieme alle aspettative di Harry. Louis prese il foglio e lo nascose sotto agli altri. Aveva appena fatto ritorno a casa e la sua emotività era già stata messa fin troppo alla prova. Harry avrebbe dovuto aspettare e ripagare con una paziente attesa il ritardo di poco prima.

Quando la mattina seguente Louis si svegliò in un letto che non gli apparteneva, la camera era avvolta nel silenzio e nel freddo. Probabilmente era stato proprio il gelo che avvertiva ai piedi e alle mani a svegliarlo; rimase per qualche istante a fissare il soffitto cercando il coraggio di scendere dal letto e sfregandosi la pelle gelata per guadagnare un'illusione di calore. Si strinse addosso la coperta che Harry gli aveva dato la sera prima e si decise finalmente a lasciare la camera. Non aveva ancora del tutto realizzato di trovarsi sul serio a due passi dal suo migliore amico, nel posto che li aveva visti crescere insieme per un po'. Cercando di non fare rumore si affacciò nella stanza di Harry; la piccola finestra posta sopra al letto del suo amico era socchiusa e lasciava passare insieme al freddo un timido raggio di luce. Louis si avvicinò per chiuderla, non voleva che Harry prendesse freddo mentre dormiva. Il più piccolo si mosse nel sonno, trascinandosi dietro le coperte e scoprendo la guancia sinistra, che fino a un momento prima era premuta contro il cuscino. Aveva il viso sporco di tempera bianca sotto un sopracciglio; Louis poteva immaginarselo la sera precedente mentre si spostava i capelli dagli occhi con la mano destra armata di pennello. Cercò di rimboccargli le coperte poi lasciò la stanza, aveva bisogno di una passeggiata. Recuperò la propria copia della chiave, un foglio, penna e inchiostro e qualche soldo; non era ricco, certo, ma con il ricavato della sua ultima raccolta di poesie poteva concedersi di andare a prendere una cioccolata per colazione. Non c'era molta gente per strada, nessun viso che potesse riconoscere. Louis respirò a pieni polmoni, cercando di cogliere tutti i profumi della via principale. Gli era mancato quel posto, e un po' l'aveva invidiato Harry perché da lì non si era quasi mai spostato, se non per qualche viaggio in Francia o in Italia. Ne aveva vissuto i piccoli cambiamenti attraverso le lettere di Harry, non ne ricordava alla perfezione le vie, ma l'atmosfera pacifica di un paese che sembrava bloccato nel tempo e il fiume che lo attraversava erano sempre rimasti impressi nella sua memoria. Era quel posto che gli aveva ispirato la prima poesia, una composizione orribile che solo Harry aveva finto di apprezzare, ma pur sempre la sua prima. Era quel posto che gli aveva regalato i momenti più belli della sua infanzia, gli unici che avrebbe voluto ricordare per sempre e che invece, piano piano, iniziavano a svanire. Si mise a scrivere seduto sotto ad un albero, ignorando il freddo a cui si sarebbe dovuto riabituare presto. Gambe piegate, schiena poggiata addosso al tronco dell'albero, penna impugnata troppo in basso, tanto che l'inchiostro gli macchiava sistematicamente le dita: così Harry avrebbe potuto ritrarre Louis quella mattina se si fosse svegliato presto e l'avesse accompagnato. Invece, al ritorno, Louis trovò Harry appena alzato, ancora assonnato, ma già circondato dalle sue tele, quei fiumi limpidi, i ponti sospesi nella nebbia, le barche ormeggiate all'ombra di un piccolo molo, i tramonti sul mare. C'era anche un ritratto appena abbozzato relegato in un angolo, ma Louis non avrebbe saputo dire chi fosse il soggetto rappresentato. Harry lo accolse con un bacio delicato sulla guancia. Era un'abitudine inusuale, quella, che si era preso da piccolo, dopo aver costatato che le guance di Louis erano più morbide di quelle di sua madre. Ora quelle guance erano coperte di barba, ma a Harry non importava, gli era mancato baciarle. Louis sorrise spontaneamente; iniziava davvero a sentirsi di nuovo a casa.

Stare intorno ad Harry mentre dipingeva era davvero un'esperienza che Louis avrebbe imparato col tempo a gestire con attenzione. Più in generale, vedere qualcuno così immerso nel proprio lavoro al punto da fondersi quasi con esso non poteva che essere di ispirazione per un poeta come Louis. La loro piccola convivenza, quindi, si dimostrò ben presto non solo di matrice fisica, ma anche e soprattutto artistica. Louis si ritagliò uno spazietto nella camera del suo amico, proprio sotto alla finestra che Harry si ostinava a tenere aperta anche di notte. Da lì poteva godere di un'ottima luce e della vista perfetta della schiena di Harry che si muoveva tra le tele, avvolto in una camicia bianca, un po' logora, con le maniche arrotolate malamente fino a metà braccia. Harry non protestò minimamente quando Louis iniziò a sdraiarsi direttamente sul suo letto per scrivere, mentre lui se ne stava in piedi con le mani sporche e piene di pennelli. Riusciva ad avvertire per qualche strana ragione un certo paio di occhi azzurri che lo seguivano per tutta la stanza, staccandosi di tanto in tanto solo per soffermarsi o su un dettaglio dei quadri o sulla carta, ma questo non lo turbava affatto, né gli metteva pressione. Quegli occhi appartenevano a Louis, erano ciò che di più blu Harry avesse mai visto nella sua vita e non potevano in alcun modo mettergli soggezione. Louis aveva sempre incoraggiato la sua passione e Harry ormai si fidava di lui ciecamente, sia dal lato umano che in campo artistico. Era il suo migliore amico e avvertire dopo tanto tempo la sua presenza concretamente non faceva che rendere il lavoro più stimolante e la casa più confortevole. Non sapeva di preciso per quanto tempo Louis si sarebbe fermato a casa sua, ma da una parte preferiva rimanere all'oscuro di ogni cosa, soprattutto per godersi senza angoscia la sua compagnia e tutte le piccole novità che la sua presenza aveva indotto. La prima, la più bella, era stata proprio il lavorare insieme, ma Harry non si era reso minimamente conto di come questa novità, almeno all'inizio, avesse avuto molto più impatto su Louis che su di lui. Lavoravano in silenzio per la maggior parte del tempo, ma l'atmosfera non si faceva mai tesa. Ciascuno dei due sapeva perfettamente quando parlare e come muoversi senza essere di intralcio per l'altro. Sembrava non si fossero mai separati, perfettamente a conoscenza delle rispettive necessità e manie. Louis si meravigliò quasi quando si rese conto di ricordare senza problemi persino in che modo Harry prendesse il tè. Si prese l'abitudine di prepararne due tazze sempre alla stessa ora e portarle in camera affinché Harry potesse bere senza smettere di lavorare. Louis si sedeva sul letto con il suo tè tra le mani, stretto saldamente per scaldarle, e lo guardava rifinire qualche dettaglio, tentando contemporaneamente di non rovesciare il contenuto della tazza sul pavimento. Harry, da parte sua, non faceva che sorridergli. Ogni tanto si girava e vedere Louis sul suo letto, coperto da strati e strati di vestiti pesanti, con la luce che disegnava delle ombre leggere sul suo viso, gli riempiva il cuore di gioia. Non poteva che sorridergli, così, spontaneamente, in maniera del tutto sincera e naturale. Poi, una mattina, tornando dalla sua ormai passeggiata abituale, Louis trovò direttamente i cavalletti girati. Harry, spalle alla porta, ora poteva bearsi del suo viso semplicemente facendo capolino dalle tele. Louis non era più in grado di vedere cosa Harry stesse dipingendo, ma poteva scorgere i suoi occhi brillanti più spesso, e questo gli bastava.

Louis usò la maggior parte dei fogli che Harry gli aveva comprato per scrivere lettere alla sua famiglia. La prima, spedita dopo una sola settimana dal suo arrivo, gli era servita per tranquillizzare i suoi familiari e per mandare loro i saluti di Harry. Nonostante fosse stata proprio la famiglia di Louis a separarli, Harry non riusciva a portare alcun rancore nei loro confronti, anzi, li amava quanto sua madre e sua sorella. Aveva sempre chiesto di loro nelle lettere spedite a Louis, e quando quest'ultimo gli aveva dato notizia della nascita di due gemelli, Harry l'aveva presa come se fossero stati suoi fratelli. La sua lettera di risposta era stata prontamente accompagnata da due biglietti d'auguri decorati ad acquerello e da due piccole copertine che sua madre, Anne, aveva cucito nel giro di tre giorni. A Louis mancava un po' avere i gemelli intorno, ma Harry lo faceva sentire veramente a casa, proprio come quando erano piccoli e si spacciavano per fratelli. Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto di descrivere il loro rapporto, Louis l' avrebbe definito viscerale, senza nemmeno pensarci due volte, cosa estremamente significativa considerando quanto pesasse le parole prima di utilizzarle. Era decisamente meticoloso e puntiglioso in genere, ma Harry era come una goccia cinese per il suo raziocinio, lo torturava con quei suoi modi estrosi ma allo stesso tempo teneri e con quegli occhi enormi che la luce non faceva che rendere più vividi. A volte non sopportava la sua bellezza esagerata, non per invidia o gelosia, ma perché semplicemente si sentiva soffocare di fronte al suo corpo longilineo, ai tratti angelici del suo viso. Gli faceva mancare l'aria, e in tutta onestà si sarebbe sul serio lasciato strozzare senza opporre resistenza se a farlo fossero state le mani di Harry, quelle stramaledette mani capaci di definire un nuovo concetto di profondità. Harry gli aveva chiesto di scrivere dei versi su di lui; aveva messo la sua richiesta per iscritto probabilmente perché si vergognava di formularla ad alta voce o perché così sarebbe rimasta per lungo tempo una tangibile testimonianza del suo impudente e improvviso slancio di egotismo. Ma cosa avrebbe mai potuto scrivere di lui che gli rendesse giustizia? Harry non si poteva raccontare interamente con qualche parola, andava vissuto, toccato, sporcato. Erano le sue mani la vera poesia; Louis aveva paura di svilirlo. Per un momento quella richiesta gli era sembrata quasi un tradimento, l'infrangersi di un patto stretto in silenzio secondo cui lui non avrebbe scritto del suo amico o del loro legame e Harry non l'avrebbe mai ritratto. Poi, però, era finito con il considerarla solo un bisogno di rassicurazioni; la lontananza spesso si porta con sé la paranoia.

Non appena le temperature diventarono più tollerabili, Harry propose di andare a lavorare all'aperto. Gli bastò sentire un timido raggio caldo sulla pelle una mattina per convincersi ad accompagnare Louis nella sua solita passeggiata e portarsi il cavalletto al seguito. Dipingere dal vivo era qualcosa che gli richiedeva molta concentrazione e altrettanta velocità; la natura si dimostrava sempre un passo avanti al suo pennello, mutevole e capricciosa, pronta a trasformare ogni riflesso in un'ombra prima che lui fosse in grado di catturarlo con precisione fotografica. Dipingere in studio, invece, gli permetteva una maggiore libertà, perché dietro ad ogni pennellata c'era lo spettro di un progetto meticoloso, di una costruzione attenta di cui solo lui era l'artefice, la divinità creatrice, un demiurgo in grado di plasmare la materia secondo la propria volontà. Era schiavo di quella sensazione di controllo, gli piaceva poter decidere dove far cadere la luce, dove sfumare i colori, cosa mettere in evidenza e cosa nascondere. Al di fuori delle mura della sua camera, invece, non aveva il controllo su niente, nemmeno sulla sua vita. E l'arrivo di Louis gli aveva fatto chiaramente intendere quanto in realtà fosse debole e spaesato, quanti punti fermi gli mancassero. Si era illuso di avere il controllo su qualsiasi aspetto della propria esistenza e della propria arte, ma in realtà non sapeva tenere a bada nemmeno le sue paure e i suoi sentimenti. L'insolente richiesta che aveva rivolto al suo amico ne era la prova lampante, ma almeno Louis aveva avuto la decenza di non fargliela pesare, evitando del tutto di parlarne. All'inizio Harry aveva pensato che non l'avesse nemmeno letta, ma poi aveva visto di sfuggita Louis fissare quegli scarabocchi con una certa apprensione, e si era subito sentito un vigliacco. Il crescere dell'ansia era stato il passo necessariamente successivo; Harry si era ritrovato improvvisamente davanti alle conseguenze di quel suo capriccio, sospeso nel silenzio e appeso alla volontà di Louis. Aveva pensato di controllarlo e ora si ritrovava controllato; lasciarsi dominare dalla volubilità del tempo gli sembrava dunque il modo migliore per abituarsi a sopportare quella nuova situazione di impotenza e contemporaneamente esercitare la propria mano. Louis non poteva avere idea di quanto stesse accadendo nella mente di Harry, perciò, senza porsi tante domande, approvò con piacere la proposta.

Scesero in riva al fiume perché Harry potesse come di consueto dilettarsi a rappresentare l'acqua. Louis aspettò che il suo amico decidesse il punto migliore dove posizionarsi prima di sedersi di fianco a lui. Si ritrovò a fissare il fiume con occhi da bambino. Quando erano piccoli, ogni cosa sul bordo di quel torrente gli appariva enorme, dagli alberi più verdi al sasso più insignificante. Ogni cosa, tranne Harry. Ai tempi poteva vantarsi ancora di essere il più alto tra i due, e ciò sembrava conferirgli perfino più responsabilità di quanto già non facesse l'età. Era il più grande, il più alto e di conseguenza spettava a lui tenere in mano le redini di ogni situazione. Quel sottile squilibrio di potere tra i due l'aveva portato a sviluppare un istinto di protezione nei confronti del più piccolo degno di una leonessa con i suoi cuccioli. Adesso, guardando Harry in piedi lì accanto, si sentiva abbastanza insignificante. Harry gli sembrava più grande, maestoso e soprattutto più bello del solito, e sicuramente non aveva bisogno della sua protezione. Di rassicurazioni sì, come d'altronde le necessita ogni uomo, ma non di protezione. Harry era cresciuto lontano da lui e niente autorizzava più Louis a trattarlo come un fratello minore e a rimboccargli le coperte al mattino perché non prendesse freddo come si ostinava invece a fare da quando era piombato in casa sua. Si chiese per un un un istante se fosse giusta la sua permanenza lì. Quanto conosceva realmente Harry? Quanto di quel bambino che andava protetto era effettivamente presente nell'uomo adulto che gli faceva ombra col corpo? Non che lui stesso non fosse cambiato, per carità, ma la poesia gli permetteva di recuperare quella sensibilità e quella fascinazione per le meraviglie della natura che solo i bambini possiedono prima di trasformarsi in piccoli aguzzini. Louis era rimasto, in un certo senso, il Louis dodicenne che aveva dedicato al suo paesino i primi rozzi versi scaturiti dalla penna. E proprio come il Louis dodicenne, perdendo tempo a fissare Harry non aveva ancora scritto un verso che potesse definirsi tale. Quell'uomo che ancora gli riservava dei baci sulla guancia lo confondeva, gli spegneva completamente il cervello facendogli perdere il senso della metrica, del tempo, dello spazio. Louis realizzò come per epifania che scrivere di Harry in quel momento sarebbe stata pura blasfemia, che non gli sarebbe venuta fuori altro che una preghiera con cui invocare la pietà di quella creatura angelica, divina, affinché gli restituisse le rime che tanto agognava. Non lo stava più guardando con gli occhi del bambino che era stato, né con quelli del Louis che aveva letto le sue lettere o dell'ospite arrivato con il treno della sera; i suoi erano occhi adoranti, gli occhi dell'estasi, quelli ciechi per la fiducia e brucianti per la passione. Peccato non sapere quale nome dare a quella strana passione; è difficile analizzare i propri sentimenti se l'unico modo che si conosce per farlo è esorcizzarli tramite inchiostro e qualcuno ti ha portato via le parole.

Se Harry si accorse dello sguardo incantato di Louis, non lo diede a vedere. Impegnato nel suo difficoltoso esercizio di stile, non degnò più di tanto l'amico di attenzioni, anche se decisamente la vista di Louis gli risultava più appagante rispetto a quella del fiume. Quando la pazienza gli venne meno, senza accorgersene neppure, smosse Louis da quella specie di incanto che gli incatenava gli occhi al suo corpo. Il suono della voce di Harry fece quasi trasalire Louis.  
\- Sono stanco di lavorare, andiamo a farci un bagno - propose.  
Louis alzò un sopracciglio.  
\- Vuoi prenderti una polmonite? Fa ancora troppo freddo per fare il bagno -  
\- Debole, vedrai che ci scaldiamo subito -  
\- Tu sei completamente matto -  
Forse una scintilla di follia c'era davvero negli occhi verdi di Harry, o magari era giusto un pizzico di malizia. Louis li vide brillare alla luce di quel sole tiepido che li aveva stanati quella mattina e dieci secondi dopo era lì che si toglieva la camicia pronto a seguire Harry nell'acqua.  
\- Vediamo se riesci ancora ad affogarmi - lo sfidò il più piccolo prima di immergersi.  
Louis entrò in acqua piano, maledicendo la sua poca fermezza. Sentiva il gelo penetrargli fin dentro alle ossa, i brividi aumentare ad ogni passo che muoveva sul letto instabile del fiume. Harry, già del tutto bagnato, gli porse una mano per invitarlo ad andare ancora avanti e la sua stretta, forte come quella della prima sera in stazione, donò a Louis una profonda sicurezza. Senza quasi accorgersene, si ritrovò a sciogliere la presa e a far scorrere la mano lungo l'avambraccio di Harry, beandosi del calore di quel contatto, poi ancora sul braccio e sulla spalla fino ad arrivare all'incavo del suo collo. Harry piegò il viso come in cerca di carezze, poi non seppe resistere alla tentazione di circondare quella mano con la sua e baciarla. Louis sentì un improvviso bisogno di farglisi più vicino e si ritrovò a domandarsi se i brividi sul suo corpo fossero davvero ancora colpa del freddo. Era strana quell'atmosfera; era strano voler disperatamente toccare i capelli di Harry e sperare di sentirli solleticargli i polsi lasciandovi sopra una traccia di goccioline. Era strano avere improvvisamente la salivazione a zero e le gambe poco stabili. Era strano sentirsi il battito del cuore rimbombare nelle orecchie e un'inusuale e angosciosa voglia di piangere. Era così strano da fargli quasi paura. Spinse Harry in acqua. Più tardi, sulla strada verso casa, Harry, sorridendo, lo avrebbe rimproverato di aver giocato sporco.

Louis aveva veramente perso il conto dei giorni che erano passati dal suo arrivo, e siccome Harry non gliene aveva fatto pesare nemmeno uno, gli era sembrato quasi che il tempo si fosse congelato. Se non fosse stato per il leggero ma progressivo allungarsi delle giornate e per il sole che usciva allo scoperto più spesso permettendo loro di uscire di casa senza cappotto Louis non si sarebbe accorto nemmeno di aver speso settimane intere insieme ad Harry. Si sentiva ben rinchiuso e protetto nella loro bolla di intimità e tutto intorno a lui gli dava l'impressione di essere così domestico e confortevole da far quasi paura. Prima di partire si era ritrovato un paio di volte a chiedersi se una volta rivisto Harry avrebbe rimpianto il tempo dell'infanzia trovando la situazione troppo imbarazzante, ma una volta piantate le radici in quella casa dalle pareti non più molto bianche aveva capito che, forse, quelli che stava vivendo erano i giorni migliori della sua vita. E Louis non si lasciava andare a pensieri così iperbolici facilmente, no. Louis era quel genere di persona che, pur apprezzando le cose, ne individuava sempre i limiti. Ma Harry sembrava non averne, di limiti, e soprattutto a volte non si rendeva conto di superarne alcuni. Louis si ritrovava di continuo le sue mani delicate sulle spalle e sulla schiena, le sue braccia forti intorno al corpo e le labbra sulla guancia. E sapeva benissimo che in un'altra situazione o con un'altra persona la cosa gli avrebbe dato un fastidio enorme e provocato un forte disagio, ma con Harry semplicemente non succedeva, anzi, sentiva di trovarsi nel posto sbagliato ogni volta in cui le braccia del suo amico non erano lì ad avvolgerlo. Harry faceva apparire tutto così naturale e spontaneo e assolutamente privo di problemi che Louis era tentato di abbandonarsi all'idea che quel tepore non l'avrebbe mai lasciato e che avrebbe trascorso l'eternità a passare le mani tra i capelli del più piccolo sussurrandogli piccoli versi all'orecchio, sentendo il peso e il calore del suo corpo addosso, pulendo via la polvere dalle sue camicie leggermente ingiallite e le macchie di blu dalle sue guance. Dopo quel giorno al fiume, Harry era diventato più fisico, come se nel tocco di Louis lungo il suo braccio avesse trovato un tacito permesso. Louis l'aveva assecondato, ovviamente, imparando a convivere con gli aumenti di calore improvvisi, i battiti accelerati e con la tremarella alle gambe. Le sue poesie avevano cambiato tono e a volte rovesciava per sbaglio il tè sulla sua carta o finiva per ritrovarsi la pelle macchiata di colore, ma era tutto assolutamente idilliaco, quasi onirico, avvolgente, e Harry era bellissimo e non smetteva mai di stupirlo o incatenarlo a sé con lo sguardo e Louis davvero non voleva più andarsene perché ormai quella era casa, e lasciarla sarebbe stato come strapparsi il cuore dal petto.

La situazione peggiorò notevolmente una sera al ritorno da un pub in cui avevano speso una fortuna in alcolici; Louis non riusciva a smettere di ridere, ogni cosa era un pretesto per fermarsi in mezzo alla strada in preda alle risa e aggrapparsi ad Harry beandosi del calore del suo corpo e del suo sorriso. Avevano decisamente bevuto troppo, ma non era colpa di Louis se l'unico modo che conosceva per staccare lo sguardo dalle mani di Harry strette attorno ad un bicchiere consisteva nell'attaccarsi ad un boccale di birra. Non voleva davvero passare la serata a pensare a quanto fosse tenero il modo in cui Harry arricciava la punta del naso mentre pronunciava alcune parole strascicate o a quanto morbidi sembrassero i suoi capelli appena lavati. Se le gambe avessero preso a tremargli di nuovo avrebbe potuto incolpare l'alcol senza doversi preoccupare di inventare una scusa che reggesse. Se si fosse ritrovato di nuovo con le orecchie ovattate idem, e Harry non avrebbe potuto dirgli nulla nemmeno se lo avesse beccato ad imbambolarsi ancora una volta, gli occhi fissi su di lui e la testa chissà dove. Louis si stava sul serio sforzando di non dare troppo nell'occhio, ma nonostante l'impegno era palese che qualcosa fosse cambiato nel suo atteggiamento. Se avesse capito subito che Harry non lo reputava necessariamente un cambiamento negativo, probabilmente si sarebbe risparmiato molta fatica e qualche emicrania. Ma Louis era così, estremamente autocritico, forse poco coraggioso, di sicuro non incline ai cambiamenti, e Harry aveva appena compromesso i suoi fragili equilibri, prima insinuandosi nella sua routine, poi direttamente nella sua testa e ora minacciando di prendere possesso anche delle sue poesie. Non poteva che berci sopra, ma non per dimenticare, solo per distrarsi e respirare, perché quei piccoli ma significativi cambiamenti avevano iniziato a donargli un piacere quasi masochistico e se da un lato ne era ancora terrorizzato, dall'altro ci si stava abituando. Aveva solo bisogno di una piccolissima pausa, una parentesi che gli permettesse di fare luce su quanto stesse avvenendo. Sarebbe stato il piano perfetto se solo Louis avesse retto l'alcol come una persona normale. E invece si era ritrovato quasi al buio con la testa pesante e con una delle mani di Harry premuta contro la sua bocca a soffocare le risa per evitare di dare spettacolo in mezzo alla strada, i volti pericolosamente vicini. Gli occhi di Harry erano assenzio liquido. Rimasero a fissarsi per un tempo indefinito, fronte contro fronte; prima che Harry togliesse la mano dalla sua bocca, Louis avvertì le dita del più piccolo indugiare un istante sulle sue labbra e realizzò solo in quel momento di sentirsi tremendamente male, il corpo che iniziava a ribellarsi. Forse non era nemmeno dovuta all'alcol quella nausea che sentiva salire, ma dalla stretta con cui Harry circondò immediatamente il suo corpo quasi avesse avuto paura che Louis potesse scivolargli via da un momento all'altro, il maggiore capì che doveva apparire così pallido, devastato e ubriaco da non sembrare neppure in grado di reggersi in piedi da solo. Mentre Harry copriva gli ultimi metri che li separavano da casa portandolo praticamente in braccio per impedirgli di collassare a terra, Louis non riuscì ad impedire alla sua mente annebbiata di farsi sopraffare dal panico al pensiero che se fino a qualche giorno prima aveva avuto paura di finire con lo strapparsi il cuore dal petto ora non doveva preoccuparsi più nemmeno di quello, che tanto non era più lui il legittimo proprietario del suo stesso cuore. Harry lo mise a letto, gli rimboccò le coperte e gli lasciò il solito bacio sulla guancia prima di abbandonare la sua stanza. A Louis sembrò di vederlo lanciare anche un'occhiata curiosa e carica di aspettative alle carte su cui stava lavorando, ma la mattina dopo non avrebbe saputo dire con certezza se quella scena fosse stata reale o semplicemente frutto della sua sbronza che si trasformava in sonno. Solo di una cosa effettivamente poteva essere sicuro: Harry non aveva dormito tanto a lungo come lui quella notte, o forse non era andato a letto per niente a giudicare dallo stato delle sue occhiaie e delle maniche della sua camicia già sporche di blu e marrone. Louis si chiese se invece di dipingere con i pennelli Harry facesse direttamente il bagno nei colori visto che finiva per spargerne di più sul suo corpo e sui suoi vestiti piuttosto che sulla tela. 

Due pomeriggi dopo, mentre prendevano il tè che Louis aveva preparato per entrambi perché potessero concedersi una pausa piacevole dal lavoro, Harry si fece spazio sul letto stringendosi subito al suo corpo. Louis aveva la schiena appoggiata al muro e la tazza stretta tra le mani; Harry poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e stese le gambe per rilassarsi. Rimasero per un po' in silenzio a bere e a riscaldarsi le mani con il tè e il resto del corpo con il solo contatto. Louis era convinto che Harry si sarebbe assopito da un momento all'altro addosso a lui e rimase quasi sorpreso quando lo sentì mugolare qualcosa contro la sua spalla.  
\- Cosa hai detto? - gli chiese  
\- Che è morto, Lou -  
Louis si accigliò un po'.  
\- Chi è morto, Harry? -  
\- Il soggetto del mio ultimo quadro. L'ho ucciso.-  
Harry doveva aver lasciato andare la tazza vuota sul letto perché ora la sua mano si era posata sul braccio di Louis, ma senza stringere. La voce di Harry gli giungeva sempre più flebile, tanto che per un attimo pensò di aver capito male. Ma - Ho lasciato che affogasse - sussurrò ancora Harry, e non poteva essere una coincidenza. Louis non fece in tempo a chiedergli spiegazioni in quel momento perché il respiro leggero e regolare di Harry contro la sua spalla gli fece capire che il più piccolo alla fine si era davvero addormentato. Louis ne fu intenerito e cercò di non muoversi troppo per non svegliarlo, rovinandogli il riposo che evidentemente necessitava da un po'. Avrebbe rimandato le domande a quando Harry si fosse svegliato. Lo osservò dormire per un po', cercò di recuperare le tazze in bilico sul letto per metterle al sicuro e poi finì per addormentarsi anche lui in quella posizione estremamente scomoda, ma che in quel momento gli sembrava la più confortevole e giusta mai assunta. Quando Louis si risvegliò era tarda sera e Harry ancora dormiva tranquillo accanto a lui, con la testa sul cuscino, le gambe intrecciate alle sue e un braccio intorno al suo corpo. Aveva un piccolo solco lungo la guancia, segno che fino a qualche minuto prima il suo viso era stato premuto contro la piega della camicia di Louis. Il più grande gli accarezzò senza quasi pensarci la guancia proprio in quel punto prima di districare dolcemente i loro corpi. Per qualche strano motivo che non era in grado di capire, Louis non aveva la minima voglia di lasciare quel letto sottraendosi al calore del corpo di Harry. Sapeva che era la cosa giusta da fare, ma aveva avvertito una sorta di vuoto anche al solo togliere dolcemente il braccio del più piccolo dal suo fianco. Si sentì sopraffatto da uno strano imbarazzo e ringraziò un dio in cui non credeva più per il sonno pesante di Harry. Si alzò e recuperò meccanicamente le tazze per portarle in cucina, ancora con il pensiero rivolto ad Harry e al profumo della sua pelle che gli sembrava ancora di sentire. Non avrebbe minimamente ripensato a quello strano scambio di battute che era avvenuto tra di loro qualche ora prima se, mentre si dirigeva scalzo in cucina, non fosse stato attirato da quella che doveva essere l'ultima tela di Harry, appoggiata in un angolo e a lui ancora sconosciuta. Louis la prese e la girò con delicatezza per non danneggiarla. Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena. In un mare di blu, come in un'inquietante e scura versione di Ofelia, Harry aveva ritratto se stesso.


	2. Autobiografia

A Louis non piaceva parlare. Harry, nelle sue lettere, spesso lo aveva preso bonariamente in giro per questa sua avversione per le conversazioni, ricordandogli quanto fosse loquace da piccolo e rinfacciandogli quanto fosse paradossale che un uomo che viveva di parole odiasse effettivamente pronunciarle. Ma proprio perché le parole facevano parte di lui come il sangue, Louis aveva gradualmente imparato a comprenderne il valore, scoprendo quanto a volte gli facessero paura e come a volte il silenzio fosse preferibile ad una serie di suoni senza reale scopo. Inoltre, Louis non odiava il parlare in generale, ma era piuttosto il parlare di sé che lo faceva precipitare in una voragine di sensazioni negative. Aveva smesso di esporsi subito dopo il trasferimento, quando aveva capito finalmente che nessuno dava valore alle parole che gli uscivano di bocca. Il non sentirsi mai preso sul serio in considerazione, come se la sua età pregiudicasse il valore delle sue affermazioni, lo portò nel giro di poco tempo a chiudersi in un mutismo inusuale per un ragazzo vivace come lui. Poi, componendo, aveva capito che c'era una sostanziale differenza tra il parlare di sé e lo scrivere di sé. Poteva parlare quanto voleva senza essere mai ascoltato e compreso fino in fondo, con la gente intorno a lui che fingeva di prestare attenzione sentendo, ma non capendo le sue parole, mentre lo scrivere di sé non richiedeva necessariamente un interlocutore, era soltanto una continua catarsi, un lasciarsi andare, uno scavarsi a fondo le vene senza far uscire del sangue. Di fronte ad un ascoltatore Louis si ritrovava a chiedersi di continuo quanto l'interesse dimostrato fosse genuino, mentre una lettura presupponeva necessariamente la voglia di conoscere quanto lui avesse da raccontare. La lettura richiedeva del tempo e della concentrazione, ma soprattutto la volontà di spendere quel tempo abbandonandosi all'empatia e alla simpatia intesa nel suo significato originale, mentre quelle imbarazzanti conversazioni che si ritrovava a fare quando era in fila da qualche parte o mentre era a tavola con qualcuno erano un semplice diversivo per ingannarlo e occuparlo. Inoltre, esporsi attraverso la scrittura era tutt'altra cosa rispetto allo spiattellare i fatti propri ai quattro venti senza sapere se l'interlocutore eventuale fosse sul serio degno di fiducia. Scrivere di sé lasciava sempre un margine di fuga per cui era facile proteggersi dall'esterno nascondendosi dietro alla carta della finzione poetica. Stava spesso, se non sempre, alla sensibilità del suo lettore decidere se quanto stesse leggendo fosse vero o no. A Louis veniva facile ingannare i suoi lettori; non doveva loro niente, tanto meno un racconto sincero. L'unico che sapeva ascoltarlo davvero anche attraverso la carta era Harry. Lo era sempre stato. Poteva infarcire le sue lettere di bugie fin quanto volesse, ma Harry riusciva sempre a scorgere le autentiche richieste d'aiuto di Louis dietro alle belle parole, carpiva i suoi sentimenti dai piccoli dettagli, sapeva cosa significasse un abuso degli avverbi quando il suo amico aveva sempre detto che in poesia fossero di una pesantezza unica, poteva indovinare il suo stato d'animo dalle metafore che si lasciava scappare anche quando a tutti i costi cercava di produrre un racconto genuino delle sue giornate. Louis aveva provato a scrivergli di getto più volte, ma come per deformazione professionale si ritrovava sempre a correggere le piccole sbavature di cui notava l'esistenza e spesso finiva per aggiungere una postilla con delle scuse quando gli sembrava che la lettera fosse venuta fuori più costruita e confezionata del solito. Harry apprezzava i tentativi, ma ormai non gli pesava più filtrare tutte quelle parole per cercarne la sfumatura giusta di significato; sapeva scalare quei muri che Louis aveva frapposto tra sé e gli altri e provava un certo compiacimento all'idea di essere il solo in grado di poterlo fare. Non potevano più parlare come quando erano piccoli, e se Louis aveva smesso di farlo in generale, allora non sarebbe servito a nulla rimpiangere le vecchie stupide conversazioni. Gli piaceva leggere la poesia di Louis e cercare aspetti di lui nelle sue immagini poetiche quando erano lontani, e ora che lo aveva vicino gli stava bene semplicemente godere in silenzio della sua compagnia e della sua vista. Non avevano bisogno di parlare, e infatti le loro conversazioni non erano state né frequenti né particolarmente profonde. Avevano da subito imparato a riempire i silenzi, a comunicare tramite gesti, tramite le piccole accortezze che si riservavano vicendevolmente. Louis aveva capito molte cose dell' Harry adulto semplicemente guardando le sue tele, cogliendone gli stimoli profondi, venendo a conoscenza di quanto potessero essere evocative le metafore anche in pittura. Harry a volte gli aveva mandato dei bozzetti insieme alle lettere, quindi Louis aveva ormai una certa familiarità con il suo stile, ma osservare finalmente da vicino l'uso attento, estremamente meticoloso, che l'amico faceva del colore era un'esperienza di lettura alternativa. Attingevano ad una lingua comune, ma la rendevano con simboli e suoni differenti: questo era ciò che Louis pensava, e per questo non aveva avuto il coraggio di rompere l'ennesimo equilibrio precario della sua vita affrontando Harry a parole. Non aveva accennato all'autoritratto, né fatto riferimento alla sua notte brava o trovato la forza di parlare dei suoi sentimenti ingarbugliati; aveva soltanto fatto finta che la loro routine non fosse stata affatto scalfita o alterata anche solo leggermente e che tutto fosse perfettamente normale per quanto avulsa dalla realtà potesse essere la loro definizione di normalità. Adesso gli rimaneva soltanto di imparare a controllare il suo corpo come controllava la sua poesia. E di controllare Harry di soppiatto.

Nella notte in cui aveva riportato Louis a casa completamente ubriaco, Harry per un momento si era sentito davvero sul punto di perdere il controllo; gli era bastato lasciare per due secondi di troppo gli occhi puntati in quelli di Louis, in quel blu liquido per l'alcol, per vacillare. Poi era stato il calore del corpo dell'amico a dargli il colpo di grazia. Mentre lo stringeva a sé, facendosi carico del suo peso, ne avvertì un altro ancora più forte depositarglisi al centro del petto. E aveva pensato di disfarsene subito, per paura, scaricandolo addosso ad un Louis che probabilmente, sbronzo come era, non ne avrebbe compreso la portata, ma poi era tornato in sé e si era limitato a tirare un respiro profondo, convinto che l'amico non meritasse un trattamento simile. Dopo averlo messo a letto, aveva cercato di fare ordine tra i suoi pensieri. Si era messo di fronte alla tela, sicuro che dipingere l'avrebbe aiutato a recuperare l'equilibrio, a smaltire il leggero senso di annebbiamento causato dai bicchieri di troppo. La maggior parte dei suoi pennelli era ancora sporca di blu, quel colore freddo e profondo che solo poco prima gli aveva procurato una scarica di calore in corpo e che era l'unico in grado di scaldargli il cuore. Se Harry, in quel momento, avesse avuto la sua consueta forza di ragionare lucidamente, avrebbe lasciato cadere i pennelli e si sarebbe sforzato di andare a dormire. Ma l'arte è irrazionale, non bada a orari, non vede limiti, è avida di sensazioni. E Harry l'aveva scelta e si era lasciato scegliere da lei perché ella si nutrisse di quell'ingorgo di sentimenti che teneva a bada con fatica da anni, e che solo sulla tela riusciva a districare. La consapevolezza dell'esistenza di quei sentimenti era stata fin dall'inizio il punto di partenza della sua arte, ma le loro ragioni profonde, nonostante una ricerca ostinata, gli erano sempre sfuggite. Poi Louis era tornato a casa, e ora che Harry si trovava di fronte alla matrice originale delle sue ossessioni, la consapevolezza sembrava non essere più un mezzo sufficiente ad arginare il fiume in piena dei suoi pensieri, e l'abusare del blu non bastava più ad esorcizzare le sue emozioni. Quella sera l'arte aveva deciso di venirgli in soccorso nel modo più subdolo, costringendolo per la prima volta a tirare fuori non solo quei sentimenti che credeva di provare, ma il suo io più profondo e nascosto, a esporsi e rivelarsi e a mettersi letteralmente a nudo sulla tela insieme alle sue paure, alle sue manie, alle sue passioni. Così Harry si era abbandonato all'abbraccio avvolgente del colore, l'aveva accolto come una morte dolce, e mentre il suo io affogava nel blu del dipinto, era riuscito a sentire la marea dei suoi sentimenti, scaturitagli dal cuore come dal vaso di Pandora, innalzarsi e sopraffarlo prima di ritirarsi.

Nel corso del suo fallimentare tentativo di osservare Harry con occhi diversi, Louis aveva finito invece per ritrovarsi ad analizzare se stesso. La prima cosa che l'aveva colpito era stata il rendersi conto di non poter guardare la schiena di Harry senza avvertire immediatamente il bisogno di bere, e non era ancora riuscito ad interiorizzare del tutto l'informazione che già l'ennesima realizzazione improvvisa era arrivata a scombussolarlo, provocandogli fisicamente lo stesso effetto di una sbronza pesante. Se non fosse stato un codardo, Louis avrebbe confessato ad Harry di avere il terrore di dipendere emotivamente da lui. Se non fossero stati entrambi dei codardi, avrebbero tirato giù i muri e si sarebbero dati reciprocamente il cuore in pasto, parlandosi come mai prima avevano fatto. Invece, profondamente destabilizzato, Louis non solo non riusciva a spiccicare parola, ma addirittura nemmeno a scrivere si sentiva più capace. Aveva tentato di esaudire i desideri del più piccolo buttando giù qualche riga che gli potesse permettere di affacciarsi, anche se solo da una piccola fenditura, da un misero spioncino, nella sua mente, ma parlare di Harry significava giocoforza parlare di sé, e Louis non si sentiva ancora pronto per questo. Non avrebbe retto all'ennesimo infrangersi di un equilibrio, non con la consapevolezza che, prima o poi, sarebbe dovuto tornare alla sua vera abitazione, lontano da lì, lontano da Harry, dalla bellezza della campagna, dall'illusione della felicità e portandosene pure dietro i cocci. Gli veniva meno, così, l'unico vero mezzo di comunicazione con cui riusciva a connettere la sua testa scapestrata con quella dell'amico, il sussurrare discreto della voce poetica, il ritmo rassicurante e allo stesso tempo angosciante dei versi. Sapeva bene che consegnare ad Harry un discorso raffazzonato ma sincero gli sarebbe costato una fatica enorme, ma anche una poesia rifinita aveva il suo prezzo. Harry l'avrebbe letta in silenzio, immaginandosela recitata dalla voce di Louis che nella realtà sentiva così poco, l'avrebbe prima lasciata fluire, poi scomposta, vivisezionata e avrebbe scovato, nascosta in un frammento, la piccola parte d'anima che l'amico vi aveva sepolto e l'avrebbe messa al sicuro, perché era così che funzionava sempre tra loro, con la bellezza che intercedeva e rendeva superflua ogni parola. Parlavano i gesti, gli occhi, i versi, le campiture, le rifiniture, ma mai le voci. L'arte non ha bisogno di spiegazioni. E di contro Harry, neanche a dirlo, nei lineamenti di Louis vedeva la dolcezza del marmo scolpito, la grazia di una scultura neoclassica, e di fronte a lui e alla sua sacralità sentiva di poter comprendere nel profondo Stendhal con tutte le sue vertigini e la sua confusione.

Spinto dal borbottare del suo stomaco, Louis si offrì volontario per andare a comprare per entrambi qualcosa da mettere sotto ai denti. Avevano scorte abbondanti di tè in cucina, ma non potevano pensare di sopravvivere con la sola acqua bollita e anche lasciarsi morire di fame così giovani era fuori discussione. Per Harry, almeno, che credeva che un'eventuale morte prematura di Louis fosse un oggettivo spreco di talento e liquidava la discussione con poche salaci battute. Louis, invece, ci aveva pensato più volte sul serio a cosa avrebbe rappresentato per lui morire precocemente. La nostra morte, quando si palesa, non ci riguarda tanto quanto quella degli altri, e questo a Louis non andava bene. Voleva poterne trarre un qualche vantaggio, una sorta di premio di consolazione per gli anni che lei gli avrebbe sottratto. Voleva che anche la sua morte avesse un qualche impatto reale sulla sua vita, che vi apportasse una miglioria; aveva paura di morire solo, raggrinzito e dimenticato, sconquassato non solo dai problemi di salute che con l'età sarebbero inevitabilmente sopraggiunti, ma anche e soprattutto dallo sfiorire parallelo della sua poesia, che vedeva già perdere di attrattiva e di portata e finire relegata in qualche scaffale polveroso, dove nessuno avrebbe messo mano. Meglio morire all'improvviso e costringere tutti a piangere la scomparsa di quello che i giornali avrebbero definito di sicuro un poeta promettente, anche senza la pretesa di finire nelle antologie scolastiche, ma con la certezza di smuovere la curiosità morbosa di molti, che si sa, nessuno sfugge al gusto del macabro, e lasciare un'impronta, seppure piccola o passeggera, nelle loro vite. Meglio morire prima di diventare incapaci di scrivere, o peggio, di trasformarsi in scribacchini. Ma visto che la nostra morte non ci riguarda come riguarda gli altri, mentre tornava a casa con le provviste, Louis pensò con un pizzico di vanità che una sua precoce dipartita avrebbe segnato Harry più di quanto si meritasse, e che valeva la pena sacrificare un incremento di popolarità postuma per vedere i suoi occhi brillare a lungo. E mentre lavava un po' di frutta appena comprata, per portarla ad Harry come spuntino e mangiarla insieme a lui, la sua mente andò ancora oltre quel primo pensiero; se avesse avuto la possibilità di invecchiarci, con Harry, forse l'idea di morire con il peso di molti anni e altrettanti fallimenti sulle spalle non gli avrebbe messo poi tanta paura. Voleva comunque un premio dalla morte però, quello sì: voleva il permesso di non sopravvivere ad Harry, e se lei non glielo avesse accordato, allora ci avrebbe pensato da solo. Ora, la poesia insegna che l'amore e la morte sono legati a doppio filo, e questa era l'unica giustificazione che Louis riusciva a dare a se stesso per quei ragionamenti lugubri che gli attraversavano la mente mentre i suoi occhi venivano incatenati dalle labbra di Harry, lucide e più rosse ancora della frutta che stavano avvolgendo. Aveva sempre detto che sarebbe morto solo e soltanto per la poesia libera e per la strenua difesa dei suoi versi, ma adesso non era più tanto sicuro di quell'esclusiva. Adesso sapeva bene che sarebbe morto per Harry, senza esitazioni. Perché adesso sapeva che lo amava.

E qualcosa gli suggeriva che adesso sarebbe durato a lungo, ma solo nella sua testa. La convivenza con Harry era soltanto una parentesi nelle loro vite, e come tale non poteva durare per sempre. Louis tendeva a dimenticarsi spesso che quello non era davvero il suo posto, ma l'elefante nella stanza, lo spettro di una partenza obbligata, di una chiusura di quell'inciso, diventava sempre più ingombrante. Harry un giorno gli aveva confessato che tendeva a non leggere le cose che venivano scritte tra parentesi; credeva che se erano state messe lì era semplicemente perché non avevano importanza, e non valeva la pena di sprecare tempo con delle futilità. Louis aveva obiettato che potessero contenere delle precisazioni, magari anche delle vere e proprie spiegazioni, ma Harry aveva ribattuto che avere bisogno di chiarimenti del genere poteva solo significare che non si era intelligenti abbastanza per capire quello che stava accadendo proprio sotto i nostri occhi, e che quindi non si era molto degni nemmeno di parteciparvi. Era grato che in pittura non ci fosse niente di simile e che Louis si fosse dato alla poesia piuttosto che alla prosa, perché generalmente i poeti non abusano delle parentesi. Eppure, Louis stava esattamente abusando di una parentesi, di quella loro fragile bolla privata, sempre sul punto di scoppiare, ma così bella coi suoi riflessi colorati. Era diventata il centro della sua frase, e se davvero nessuno si fosse interessato ad essa, se tutti l'avessero ignorata e saltata come se non avesse alcuna rilevanza nell'economia del periodo, allora Louis avrebbe fatto di tutto per abbellirla, per arricchirla di subordinate e approfittarsi della libertà che si portava con sé, così protetta e nascosta nel suo essere palese. L'avrebbe resa il fulcro della sua poesia, esattamente come l' amicizia con Harry, ora era chiaro, lo era per la sua banale esistenza. Forse Harry sbagliava, pensò Louis; la gente che non legge tra le parentesi lo fa perché si accontenta, o perché si sente arrivata. Chi ha fame scava, si mette in discussione, si intestardisce su una stupida precisazione, perché unicamente per bulimia conoscitiva si soddisfa e solo cercando ha già trovato.

Nella mente di Louis, Harry era un'anima pura, e l'unico sporco che gli avrebbe mai visto addosso era quello dei colori. Avrebbe pagato perché gli ripulisse via le macchie dall'anima come ripuliva i pennelli. Lo aveva appena visto risciacquarne uno al limite del greto del fiume, perché aveva terminato i solventi, e il disperdersi del colore nell'acqua, fino ad essere inglobato nella sua trasparenza, l'aveva profondamente colpito, tanto che si era quasi sentito attaccato. Erano tornati al fiume perché sarebbe stato un sacrilegio non approfittare del bel tempo. Potevano lavorare lì come a casa, senza temere di essere disturbati, che tanto raramente qualcuno si recava sul posto, perché di fatto non ce n'era motivo. Quando Louis e Harry erano piccoli, accadeva loro ogni tanto di trovarci un pescatore alle prime armi, capitato lì senza sapere che quello non era un buon punto per pescare. Harry, dopo la partenza di Louis, aveva visto quelle comparse farsi sempre più rade, e ovviamente ai bambini non era permesso andare a giocare così vicino al fiume, dove anche dei bravi nuotatori rischiavano nei periodi di piena di farsi più o meno male. Loro due, a quanto pareva, avevano rappresentato da sempre un'eccezione, liberi come erano di andarsene a zonzo anche in tenera età senza controlli, sprezzanti del pericolo così come solo i bambini sanno essere. Louis si sentiva anche quel giorno sprezzante del pericolo. Aveva deciso che non gli importava se Harry si fosse accorto del suo sguardo insistente, l'avrebbe guardato quanto e come gli pareva, alternando momenti di concentrazione sul lavoro alla pura contemplazione del corpo dell'amico. Gli sembrava giusto prendersi questa libertà perché così erano pari, visto che Harry perseverava in quella sua abitudine di baciargli la guancia. Quel secondo di contatto tra la sua pelle e le labbra di Harry era diventato il suo momento del giorno preferito, anche se non aveva idea di quando sarebbe effettivamente capitato. Poteva succedere prima di andare a dormire così come appena svegli, oppure al ritorno da una commissione o come ringraziamento per il tè. Al momento, ad esempio, non aveva ancora ricevuto la sua razione giornaliera e si divertiva ad ipotizzare quando finalmente l'avrebbe ricevuta. Tutta quella spensieratezza, lo spremersi le meningi su una cosa tanto frivola, sorprendentemente stava alleggerendo i suoi versi, ma senza svuotarli, cosa che di rado accadeva, perché i suoi pezzi migliori erano quelli pregni di dolore. La felicità non aveva mai fatto di lui un buon poeta, ma tutto era permesso adesso nella sua calda, accogliente parentesi, persino godere delle novità. Il buonumore doveva essere contagioso comunque, perché anche Harry era semplicemente radioso. Non aveva smesso un secondo di sorridergli da quando erano usciti di casa. Aveva un'energia addosso che traboccava, e per cui la tela non sembrava rappresentare un argine sufficiente. Sulle sue mani era difficile ormai scovare un centimetro di pelle che non fosse coperto di colore. Era una visione, il tesoro alla fine dell'arcobaleno. Louis lo vedeva sempre più vicino e sempre più inafferrabile, gli sfuggiva via come fanno a volte le parole sulla punta della lingua. Ancora non sapeva con esattezza come comportarsi con lui; lo trattava come aveva sempre fatto, cercando di non far trasparire alcun cambiamento, ma era certo di tradirsi ripetutamente e in fondo, sotto sotto, la cosa iniziava a non dargli più fastidio. Adesso che la realizzazione l'aveva finalmente travolto in pieno, senza lasciargli più alcun appiglio, Louis era riuscito a stabilire un nuovo, stimolante equilibrio, che consisteva nello stare in bilico tra la sfrontatezza e la presa in giro bonaria. Ogni tanto si sbilanciava da una parte, lasciandosi sfuggire un complimento, un gesto o uno sguardo di troppo, ma con la sicurezza di poter correre ai ripari se ce ne fosse stato bisogno, smorzando il tutto con una battuta. Mai fino a quel momento, in ogni caso, aveva dovuto far ricorso a tale espediente. Harry si crogiolava in tutte quelle piccole attenzioni, solo non riusciva mai ad approfittarne, ad afferrare il coltello dalla parte del manico, e così quelle mutavano di continuo in piccole occasioni perse. Nessuno dei due aveva ancora osato fare un primo passo per paura di aver frainteso ore, giorni, settimane, forse anche mesi e anni di esistenza. Nessuno aveva mai insegnato loro cosa fosse la vita reale; quella gli era estranea, tutto il loro mondo si basava sulla finzione, sulle rappresentazioni e sulle rielaborazioni, sulle metafore. Fare un passo verso il tangibile, rompere un'atmosfera, avrebbe significato esporre l'altro ai problemi e alle difficoltà del vivere, al giudizio e alla condanna degli uomini, all'esposizione, forse alla gogna. Finché veniva giudicata la loro arte, ma non la loro persona, erano sempre in tempo per ritrattare. Ma non esporsi non doveva significare per forza non giocare sulle ambiguità e fare un tira e molla continuo. Per Louis funzionava un po' come una satira in versi, sulla quale incombeva la scure della censura. Gli sarebbe piaciuto davvero essere in grado di fregarsene e smettere di limitarsi a dei sorrisi a mezza bocca, ma il coraggio, come ben si sapeva, non era esattamente il suo forte. Il massimo che poteva fare era tentare di ricambiare Harry con la sua stessa moneta, emulare i suoi incerti tentativi di spingersi in avanti. Gli prese, all'improvviso, una gran voglia di andare a disturbarlo. Voleva rappresentare per Harry la stessa continua distrazione che rappresentava per lui. Posò i suoi fogli per terra, ci mise una pietra sopra per evitare che il vento disperdesse i suoi pensieri, vanificando i suoi sforzi, fece forza sulle gambe e si alzò. I passi che lo avvicinarono ad Harry gli costarono tanto e gli procurarono un certo vuoto nel petto. Sentiva il cuore e lo stomaco in allarme, ma allo stesso tempo avvertiva la smania e il bisogno di stabilire un contatto immediato con l'altro, e toccarlo, provarne la concretezza. Gli si piazzò di fianco e si alzò sulle punte dei piedi per potergli baciare la guancia. Harry non distolse lo sguardo dal suo lavoro, ma si irrigidì un attimo prima di rilassare di nuovo i muscoli del corpo, e Louis percepì nettamente quel passaggio, nonostante fosse stato repentino.  
\- E questo per cosa era? - gli chiese.  
Prima ancora di riuscire a frapporre un filtro tra testa e bocca, Louis si lasciò sfuggire una risposta che mai in condizioni di lucidità gli avrebbe concesso.  
\- Per ringraziarti di essere così bello -  
Harry si girò velocemente verso di lui, sorridendogli di cuore. Gli accarezzò la guancia con la mano sporca di tempera verde, lasciando una traccia del suo passaggio. Aveva appena firmato il suo capolavoro e si sentì quasi sopraffare dalla portata di quel gesto. Aveva resa sua la più bella di tutte le opere d'arte ancora prima che fosse creata e non voleva condividerla con nessuno. Per questo baciò Louis, d'istinto, prima di potersene pentire. Uno sfioramento lieve, che lo stordisse, che suggellasse l'opera, che ne rendesse unica e irripetibile l'esperienza. Poi lo baciò di nuovo, per lasciargli la possibilità di rifiutarlo. E lo baciò ancora, quando si accorse di avere fame del suo sapore, di essere improvvisamente diventato incapace di fermarsi e di non avere alcun ostacolo sulla sua strada.   
\- Voglio dipingerti - gli sussurrò sulle labbra.  
Scaraventò a terra alla cieca pennelli e colori, mentre con gli occhi restava ancorato al viso di Louis, spiandone le espressioni con la paura di vederlo riscuotersi all'improvviso e scostarsi. Ma Louis non aveva voglia di elaborare le proprie emozioni in quel momento, voleva solo lasciarsi trasportare dal ritmo martellante del suo cuore e guidare dalle mani e dalla bocca di Harry. Così, quando Harry, inginocchiatosi sull'erba, cercò di trascinarlo giù con sé tirandolo gentilmente per la camicia, Louis si fece manovrare senza opporre la minima resistenza e ne approfittò, anzi, per rubare un altro sfioramento di labbra, prima di finire schiena a terra. Le mani di Harry si fermarono di nuovo sulla sua camicia bianca, poteva sentirne il calore attraverso il tessuto. Alcune piccole tracce di colore erano già visibili sull'indumento nel punto in cui Harry l'aveva stretto. Louis era appena diventato la sua tela. Sì sporcò le dita di tempera e prese a passarle tra i bottoni della camicia, poi sulla sua pelle. Gli prese il viso tra le mani mentre lo baciava di nuovo, segnandogli anche quello. Avere Louis letteralmente in suo controllo, malleabile come creta, gli stava facendo riscoprire il volto carnale dell'arte. Le scie di colore erano una testimonianza del suo percorso sul corpo di Louis, il blu dei suoi occhi lucidi la sfumatura giusta che dopo tanto sperimentare aveva finalmente trovato. 

Rimasero sdraiati indisturbati nell'erba per ore. Il sole aveva fatto seccare velocemente la tempera sulla loro pelle. Louis non si era rivestito, il corpo di Harry mezzo abbandonato addosso al suo, con la testa sul suo petto, gli garantiva sufficiente calore. I suoi capelli gli solleticavano il fianco, ci giocava, si divertiva ad arrotolarseli tra le dita, smettendo solo di tanto in tanto per spostare la mano più in giù ad accarezzargli dolcemente le guance. Non sentivano il bisogno di parlare, perché ogni tocco, ogni minima accortezza, risultava fin troppo eloquente. Il torpore dovuto al contatto e all'esposizione diretta al sole più volte li traghettò lentamente verso il sonno. Harry non si era mai sentito tanto tranquillo e rilassato prima. Louis non aveva pensato all'alcol nemmeno per mezzo secondo. Si decisero a rialzarsi solo quando, col sole che già si era abbassato, realizzarono di non poter ritornare a casa attraversando il paese in quelle condizioni, sporchi come due pezze per pulire i pennelli. Harry propose di darsi una risciacquata veloce nel fiume e approfittare dell'ultimo sole per asciugarsi. Fu molto veloce come suo solito ad immergersi. Louis rimase un attimo indietro, ancora intorpidito, un po' frastornato. Harry gli allungò di nuovo la mano per convincerlo ad entrare in acqua, e nell'esatto momento in cui le sue dita si intrecciarono in quelle dell'amico, l'ennesima rivelazione sembrò farsi strada nella sua testa sconvolta. Quella mano l'aveva aiutato a rialzarsi, poi l'aveva fatto cadere in trappola proprio in quel fiume, e ora gli stava offrendo un'ancora, lo stava spronando a lavarsi via di dosso ogni impurità per rinascere dall'acqua, in una sorta di battesimo della vita. La strinse più forte che poté, per far capire ad Harry che si fidava di lui, che aveva compreso, poi gli si gettò praticamente addosso, sbilanciando entrambi sott'acqua. Harry aveva più volte avvertito negli anni la sensazione di soffocare; che fosse un soffocamento fisico o solo metaforico, un affogare nella proprie lacrime, nella bile o nel sangue, o perdere la capacità di respirare di fronte ad un capolavoro, era comunque un' immagine costante nella sua testa. Gli piaceva nuotare nell'acqua alta per capire fino a che punto sarebbe sopravvissuto con la testa sotto prima di affogare, ad esempio. Era uno dei suoi metodi di catarsi preferiti. Adesso, immerso fino ai capelli, con ancora una mano ingabbiata in quella di Louis, pensò che l'unica volta che aveva davvero avuto paura di soffocare era stata quando si era reso finalmente conto di amare qualcuno. Mentre riemergevano, si diede dello stupido. Louis era il suo primo respiro profondo dopo una lunga apnea. 

Fu difficile per entrambi percorrere la strada del ritorno a poca distanza l'uno dall'altro senza potersi toccare. Ogni tanto, per aggirare il problema, Harry si sforzava di tenere cavalletto, tela e annessi con un solo braccio, così da poter lasciar ciondolare l'altro lungo il fianco e sfiorare discretamente la mano di Louis. Per la prima volta, riempire gli spazi con chiacchiere futili a Louis non diede fastidio, né gli sembrò una perdita di tempo. Harry ogni tanto si interrompeva per salutare qualcuno per strada, ma nessuno sembrava notare i loro capelli ancora umidi o le risatine che si lasciavano sfuggire non appena uno beccava l'altro a sbirciarlo o a mordersi le labbra gonfie. Finché non furono a casa, Louis ebbe la certezza che quello fosse il giorno più bello della sua vita, senza iperboli. Ma Harry notò che c'era della posta ad attenderli, e Louis riconobbe immediatamente la calligrafia nervosa di una delle sue sorelle. Decise di aprire subito la missiva per sbirciarne il contenuto velocemente e condividerlo poi con Harry. Ma la lettera era alquanto concisa e con una scorsa rapida Louis riuscì ad afferrarne il messaggio; sua sorella lo esortava a tornare a casa, sua madre non stava affatto bene. Louis alzò gli occhi dalla lettera per fissarli in quelli di Harry. La bolla era scoppiata.

Ci mise poco a preparare la valigia, ma non riusciva a decidersi a partire. La notte prima aveva dormito di nuovo nel letto di Harry, che l'aveva stretto a sé, incapace di stargli lontano, e aveva avuto paura di lasciarlo andare così presto. Era preoccupato per la sua situazione familiare, ma una parte di lui, egoista fino al midollo, si mangiava i gomiti al pensiero di dover lasciare la loro casa senza avere la sicurezza di poterci tornare o con il rischio di rendere le cose imbarazzanti. Una voce dentro di lui gli garantiva amaramente che sarebbero di nuovo passati anni prima che avesse potuto riabbracciarlo. Un po' si pentiva di quanto era successo tra di loro, perché se non fosse stato in grado di sentire ancora la pressione delle mani di Harry sul suo petto, per lui la partenza sarebbe stata più facile. Avrebbe sofferto, ma con moderazione, come dopo una sbronza pesante. Uscì di casa lasciando Harry ancora a letto, dirigendosi senza quasi accorgersene verso la stazione. Era arrivato che aveva paura di perdersi tra le vie, mentre ora camminava sicuro, orientandosi perfettamente tra le strade tutte uguali, sperando quasi di sbagliarsi solo per allungare un po' la camminata e avere più tempo per pensare. Alla stazione pagò una somma eccessiva per un posto in un treno che non era sicuro di voler prendere e su cui invece avrebbe passato per forza la notte. Prima di uscire si era messo in tasca il pezzo di carta che l'aveva perseguitato dal giorno in cui era arrivato e sentiva che era arrivato il momento di piangerci sopra. Lo doveva ad Harry, e se non l'avesse scritto in quel momento, non l'avrebbe fatto più. Si diresse verso il posto in cui aveva passato la sua prima mattina in paese. Si sedette di nuovo all'ombra del suo fidato albero e piegò la testa su quel maledetto foglio stropicciato. Pianse, mentre scriveva, come mai gli era capitato.

Harry lo vide rientrare con gli occhi gonfi e arrossati, ma non fece domande. Lo tirò a sé sull'uscio e rimasero lì abbracciati per qualche minuto, poi Harry si staccò e si diresse in cucina per mettere su un pranzo raffazzonato con il poco cibo che c'era in casa. Mangiarono silenziosamente e Harry propose di lasciare qualcosa da parte per Louis perché potesse avere una piccola scorta nel caso sul treno gli fosse venuta fame. In realtà, Louis aveva lo stomaco chiuso, aveva faticato per buttare giù qualche boccone del pranzo ed era sicuro che non avrebbe messo altra materia solida sotto ai denti per un po'. Non si erano mai fatti grandi problemi per mangiare, e tutta quella preoccupazione sembrava quasi surreale; era un palese tentativo di mantenere una facciata, di prendersi cura l'uno dell'altro fino all'ultimo, senza trascurare nemmeno un dettaglio, e per quanto facesse male, Louis sentiva di apprezzare quel gesto e così impacchettò in silenzio anche il cibo. 

Al momento della partenza, Harry si offrì di accompagnarlo in stazione, ed era già ben vestito sulla porta quando Louis lo fermò, quasi implorandolo di risparmiargli la vergogna di piangere affacciato al finestrino del treno in presenza di sconosciuti. Era certo che la vista di Harry e delle sue lunghe gambe ferme vicino al binario gli avrebbe impedito di partire. Riaprì al volo la valigia per assicurarsi di avere tutti i suoi libri e i soldi con sé, poi si diresse verso l'uscita. Sulla soglia, il suo corpo quasi spontaneamente si fece vicino a quello di Harry. Aveva urgenza di baciarlo e le sue labbra erano proprio lì ad un centimetro da quelle dell'altro, perché Harry doveva aver avvertito lo stesso bisogno e ridotto la distanza tra i loro visi, ma non riuscì a trovare la forza di sfiorarle, toccarle, e finì per far scontrare solo dolcemente le loro fronti prima di girarsi, ricacciare indietro una lacrima e andarsene tirandosi dietro la porta.

Mentre copriva per la terza volta in un giorno la distanza tra la casa di Harry e la stazione, senza osare guardarsi indietro e obbligandosi a mantenere un contegno, Louis ripensò all'enorme sforzo ultimato in mattinata come al gesto più coraggioso che avesse compiuto in tutta la sua esistenza. Mentre Harry si affaccendava in cucina, si era intrufolato nella sua camera, dove il letto, ancora sfatto, portava i segni dei due corpi che per una notte l'avevano abitato, e aveva nascosto sotto al cuscino il foglio con l'ode che aveva composto per lui. Era sicuro che Harry non l'avrebbe cercato, perché ormai sembrava essersi rassegnato a non veder soddisfatta la sua richiesta, e comunque non l'avrebbe trovato prima di sera. A quel punto, Louis sarebbe stato già lontano e Harry non avrebbe potuto chiedergli alcuna spiegazione né rispondergli in alcun modo. Si sarebbe solo potuto sdraiare, stringendo a sé quel pezzo di carta, senza riuscire per l'intera notte a prendere sonno mentre Louis, rannicchiato nel suo posto sul treno, avrebbe ugualmente vegliato, affidando al chiarore della notte tutto il suo malessere e ringraziando di non essere stato tanto masochista da trascrivere una copia della sua confessione per martoriarsi il cuore con le sue stesse parole. Quell'ode era la cosa più onesta che avesse mai scritto e nessuno, oltre a Harry, l'avrebbe mai letta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrivere questa cosa per me è stato faticoso, ma necessario. Immagino che leggerla sia altrettanto faticoso. Se siete arrivati fino in fondo vi ringrazio di cuore. Spero non ci siano troppi refusi.


End file.
